Una última lágrima
by Embercita
Summary: El corazón desolado de una mujer a años de haber tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida. DracoxHermione. One-shoot. Reeditado.


**Historia reeditada. Nada ha sido realmente cambiado, sólo unos cuantos errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

**_Una última lágrima._**

Una luna nueva cubría el extracto de cielo que ella podía contemplar desde su ventana, apenas iluminando los árboles que se desdibujaban a la lejanía como espectros sin vida de un oscuro pasado.

Siempre se había preguntado qué habría sido de su vida de no haber escapado como lo hizo, qué sería ahora de ella de haber sido seducida por ese par de ojos grises que la tentaban.

Su cabello opaco y enredado caía sobre su rostro enmarcándolo con rudeza, y sus ojos apagados sólo mantenían el don de mirar porque la oscuridad que de por sí la rodeaba era suficiente para sumirla durante años en su mundo de depresión interno.

Sentía como el aire frío se colaba por una rendija de la ventana y golpeaba sus brazos desnudos produciéndole un escalofrío, lo único que podía sentir de vez en cuando: una vez que su corazón había muerto, todos sus sentidos habían, de cierta forma, muerto con él.

Estaba cansada, demasiado. Todas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida se habían convertido en una gran cruz que tendría que cargar hasta que la hora de que su esperado juicio llegara. Ya no había nada por lo que quisiera seguir respirando, nada en el mundo podría hacerle recobrar la felicidad perdida.

Su lucha, su garra, su espíritu de gladiadora se había extraviado en el caudal del tiempo. Aquella risa jovial que le era característica se había transformado en un grito ronco, que sólo a veces brotaba de su garganta con la finalidad de mantener una careta que ya sabía descubierta, y el brillo que emanaban sus pupilas durante sus años de colegiala no eran más que recuerdos diluidos en su mente de mujer... mujer que lo había perdido todo.

Recuerdos... alguien alguna vez le había dicho que su vida era perfecta: la alumna perfecta, la amiga perfecta, los padres perfectos y la mujer que cualquier hombre con carácter desearía tener a su lado. Pero todo había cambiado, las circunstancias la fueron cambiando y aquella que fue, jamás volvería a ser, ni siquiera en las siguientes vidas.

¿Qué había sucedido con los momentos de felicidad que antes la llenaban?, ¿qué había sucedido con esas conversaciones a media noche que mantenía con Ron y Harry frente a la chimenea de su Sala Común?, ¿dónde habían ido a parar sus aspiraciones profesionales?, ¿dónde habían quedado aquellos hijos que ilusionaba con tener?. Todo ello se había esfumado, había volado de la realidad como una hoja dorada arrastrada por el viento de 

otoño. Y ella era un árbol desnudo sin hojas que se mecieran en sus ramas secas y sin flores que la vistieran en los cálidos días de sol.

Frunció el labio como único gesto que expresaba la congoja que sentía en su interior... hace tiempo que ya no podía demostrar su ánimo de otra forma, hace tiempo que ya no quería revelar aquellas cosas que poco a poco la fueron sepultando, hasta pasar a ser más estatua que persona, una estatua de mármol de lo que alguna vez fue.

Su mente se trasladó a aquellos días donde ni todo el odio del mundo la podía entristecer, a aquellos meses donde aprendió a vivir el amor como nunca antes lo había vivido, a aquella lejana época donde fue capturada por la familia Malfoy y fue torturada a base de besos, caricias a la luz de la luna, susurros sensuales en sus oídos y sonrisas galantes que rompieron su orgullo y que derrotaron, a su vez, la coraza que su raptor creía tener.

No podía olvidar el onírico momento en que su vida parecía ser disfuncionalmente perfecta y su corazón latía bajo las pálidas manos de aquel chico que cambiaba y se convertía en el príncipe arrogante, bello y dulce que sólo era cuando estaba junto a ella.

Sus labios hicieron un vano intento por curvarse y sonreír, pero ni siquiera al evocar al heredero Malfoy en su cabeza podía sonreír tal como lo había hecho cada noche que él la iba a buscar a las celdas de la Mansión para invitarla a su cuarto y experimentar, con sus cuerpos fundidos y sus lenguas entrelazadas, lo que significaba hacer el amor.

A la distancia aún podía oír los gemidos de placer que se escapaban guturalmente desde el fondo de su cuerpo y los que él respondía cuando estaba a punto de explotar. Aún podía sentir sus manos sudadas explorando la espalda fornida por muchos años de entrenamiento, y las manos de él curiosas complaciendo, con delicadeza, su parte más íntima.

"_Eres maravillosa_" le murmuraba poco después de caer rendido sobre su pecho, para que luego de un casto beso en los labios, ambos dormitaran abrazados hasta que el claro del alba los alertaba de que un nuevo día comenzaba y que las apariencias debían mantenerse, porque su relación jamás podría ser conocida, a pesar de las noches de amor compartidas... nadie se podía enterar de la verdad.

Pero no importaba a qué difícil tarea fuera sometida, cuántos insultos recibiera por parte de los mortífagos que la iban a fastidiar. Nada podía hacer que sus ojos dejaran de brillar coquetos y su boca rosada borrara el dejo de alegría que embriagaba su corazón.

Los días pasaban en esa rutina, en dichas que corrían empapando todo con su matiz de alegría y miradas cómplices. Los gestos de cariño y los besos escondidos en la oscuridad se hacían más necesarios para el amor que nacía y se fortalecía. Así, ya ambos sabían, que con el tiempo... no habría escapatoria.

¿En qué momento fue que su destino tuvo un giro tan abrupto?, ¿qué pensaba cuando decidió dejarlo y escapar?. Pero no había tenido otra opción, no habría podido negarse a escapar junto a Harry quien, con un elaborado plan, logró colarse en la misma frontera de la fortaleza de Voldemort sólo para salvar a su amiga secuestrada.

Revivió en una imagen a su amigo famélico y agotado sobre su escoba. Con su cabello algo más largo de lo que recordaba, sucio, despeinado y su cicatriz a la vista, distrayendo a quien lo mirara de sus hermosos ojos verdes que aún mantenían sus brillo e intensidad.

¿Cómo no iba a seguirlo después de todo lo que él había arriesgado?, ¿cómo saber que alguien más se había enterado que el niño que vivió había podido entrar a la Mansión?.

En ese momento se cegó por una luz lanzada de una varita, justo cuando recién se habían elevado del suelo en la escoba que montaban. Y un dolor desgarrador le llevó a emitir un alarido agudo que aturdía, un grito que aún hacía eco en aquellas paredes donde se encontraba... donde Lucius Malfoy la había marcado para siempre.

Una estrella fugaz se desplazó como un rayo luminoso en el negro firmamento y su luminosidad blanca intentó ser esperanza, una nueva esperanza que Hermione no pudo ver.

De un momento a otro Luna debía aparecer a avisarle qué tal había ido todo, y la frustración que sentía al verse completamente inútil encerrada en esa pieza destruida, le hacía retomar aquellas divagaciones acerca de terminar con su vida.

Por suerte el crujir de una puerta abriéndose la alertó, y se volteó completa en espera de que fueran buenas noticias las que estaba a punto de recibir. Pero como el mundo no es justo y su vida debía ser aún más desgraciada, su impacto inicial no fue tan absoluto como cualquier otra persona se lo habría esperado.

Una cabellera rubia apareció sola desde el otro lado de la puerta. Su mano firme sostenía una varita que había sobrevivido a las más arriesgadas misiones y su capa inmaculadamente negra que vestía, así como la máscara plateada que sostenía bajo el brazo, se contrastaban con el rostro sucio y descolocado del hombre que seguía siendo tan atractivo, a pesar de estar apenas de pie después de una guerra sangrienta y voraz.

- ¿Granger?- preguntó incrédulo, escudriñando a la mujer con sus ojos grises curiosos, hasta que detuvo su vista cerca del suelo. Su rostro se tornó asombrado al ver que la castaña se encontraba sobre una silla de ruedas, por no poder estar de pie... al perder ambas piernas.

- Malfoy...- afirmó ella en un tono glacial, preparada después de perder su corazón a enfrentar cualquier encuentro.

El hombre volvió en sí y avanzó un paso dentro de aquella habitación insignificante y deteriorada del castillo de Hogwarts. Se detuvo otra vez y esperó que la puerta se cerrara con un suave golpe.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- la interrogó, arrastrando cada sílaba como siempre lo hacía cuando deseaba intimidar a alguien.

- Espero las noticias que Luna me...-.

- No esperes más- la interrumpió, bajando su varita con la punta hacia el suelo y acercándose a la mujer, aún sin creer que fuera Hermione quien estaba ahí-. Lovegood, Longbottom, los Weasley y el mismísimo Potter han muerto... fue Voldemort quien venció-.

La castaña endureció aún más sus facciones al escuchar ello y la primera lágrima que derramaba en mucho tiempo se escapó, siendo la única muestra de sufrimiento que Draco pudo encontrar en el rostro gélido que ella tenía.

A pesar de que él se había enterado de su condición, de que sabía que su mismo padre la había herido fatalmente, jamás habría estado preparado para verla tan real e irreal a la vez. Nunca habría estado listo para ver a Hermione como una mujer sin sentimientos, sin sus ojos brillosos, sin sus labios sonrientes, sin su risa espontánea y, menos aún, sin sus torneadas piernas desnudas bajo una anticuada falda.

Sus ojos grises se oscurecieron al contemplarla una vez más y su flequillo rubio cubrió levemente su rostro.

- Mátame- le ordenó ella sin un dejo de miedo en su voz.

Draco abrió ligeramente su boca y la cerró para retomar el rictus serio que lo caracterizaba.

- No hay necesidad de que lo haga, estás muerta en vida ya- le respondió, retomando toda la compostura y recordando que la debía odiar, debía odiarla porque ella lo había abandonado.

Hermione no cedió y su mirada vacía se perdió enfocándose en un punto lejano e incierto de la pared contraria.

- No quiero vivir en un mundo donde la poca luz que me quedaba se extinguió- le comentó en un tono pausado-. Siempre supe que llegaría el momento que debía morir por tu mano-.

El rubio la escuchó atento y frunció su ceño al escuchar las últimas palabras.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué pensaste que yo te mataría?-.

- Porque después de dejar mi felicidad contigo, sólo tú me la podrías devolver... y morir es lo único que quiero desde hace tiempo-.

Ambos se observaron durante un segundo, contemplándose como muchas veces lo habían hecho, sólo que ésta vez sería la última.

Draco asintió en silencio y se agachó para acercar su rostro al de la mujer que lo observaba. Aspiró su aliento helado que se escapaba de su boca y besó, casi sin fuerza, los labios rígidos e inertes que ella ni siquiera fue capaz de mover.

Luego se retiró un poco y levantó su varita, enfocando con ella la cabeza de aquella mujer que alguna vez, hace un tiempo, había sido una maravillosa niña.

- Eres el único hombre al que amé- le confesó ella, cerrando los ojos y esperando paciente el impacto final.

- Y tú... la única mujer a la que pude haber amado- le reveló él en un susurro, y pronunció con autoridad el hechizo mortal.

Se irguió en su sitio, contemplando por última vez al amor de su vida, y se dio la media vuelta, escapando de la tristeza que lo corrompía... porque jamás Draco Malfoy podría volver a amar... porque jamás Draco Malfoy habría estado preparado para perder aquello que en algún momento latió en su interior y que se había esfumado al saber que ella se había escapado y lo había dejado... completamente solo.

_**Historia dedicada a Emma. Zunz :)... te quiero amiga!**_

Hola... :)

Es mi primer One- shot y espero que les haya gustado. Sé que está algo triste, pero siempre he sido mejor para escribir cosas tristes que felices (que mal, ¿no?).

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y los espero con ansias.

un besito a todos desde Nunca Jamás.

_Ember..._


End file.
